Charlotte Kingsley
Charlotte Kingsley is a student at All Hallows Academy. She is the daughter of a human mother and incubus father and gained demonic powers from him. She seeks to advance her powers to the point where she can find her father and make him pay for ruining her life and is accompanied by a cat who talks. 'Background' Charlotte was born at the side of a river, her mother was alone and without help she died from the childbirth. Wolves found Charlotte later on when they came to devour the corpse of her mother though the little demoness' powers manifested incredibly fast and she managed to influence them and thus was literally raised by wolves for the next five years up until the point where she was found by an elderly couple who adopted her. However, the couple died a few years later. Charlotte was left alone once again and this time she knew there was something demonic behind their deaths and so she buried their bodies and left to travel the world and learn whatever magic she could as well as learn more about her father and his whereabouts. Over the centuries Charlotte learnt various abilities and had come into contact with Max, a cat who had been possessed by a spirit and together they continued to travel with Max acting as Charlotte's familiar. 'Recent History' In 2011 Charlotte decided to enroll at All Hallows Academy after coming to the conclusion she wouldn't find much out about Morpheus as whatever questions has had were always met with less than satisfying answers and whenever she attempted to search for him he would always manage to evade her whenever she got close. Charlotte is first introduced into the story when she is navigating the Puzzlewood, though finds herself lost and worrying that she won't manage to reach the portal into the Hollow in time though thankfully manages to find it and thus enter the Hollow, the pocket realm in which the Academy is located. Upon entering the pocket realm she runs into Prof. Morana who is unimpressed at how close the demoness was to being late and is soon sent to the manor to get changed into her formalwear and attend to the Welcome Feast. She is wary of anything, somewhat paranoid about things due to spending many years travelling and dealing with magical beings who were sometimes less than civil. During the Welcome Feast Charlotte meets Seryna Tumblebrook, a witch from Coventry and quickly forms a friendship with her. She then later goes to her dormitory to find her things have been set out how she wanted them and her timetable stuck to the door. At the end of the first day at school after class Charlotte is watching a movie with Max and is soon attacked by a magical mist which powers through her attempts to dispel/repel it. However she is saved by Yvaine, an elf with knowledge in the Black Arts and is informed that the mist is a Torpor and was conjured by someone within the Academy. Irritated that she was attacked Charlotte is quick to arm herself with a dagger and a pistol and despite Yvaine advising against her directly retaliating she nonetheless goes ahead with her plan to fight back and is accompanied by the elf and Max. She quickly encounters her attacker who she discovers is a shape shifter and follows it into the Dark Forest as it had retreated upon Yvaine trying to question it. In a clearing Charlotte finds Yvaine looking for the shape shifter and letting her guard down she is surprised to discover that it isn't Yvaine at all who is in the clearing but rather is the shape shifter who had taken the elf's form. The demoness is thrown into a tree and questioned by the shape shifter who is demanding to know where Prof. Morana is though Charlotte is saved by the real Yvaine who uses a combination of maleficium and a sleeping spell in order to incapacitate the shape shifter. The two take the intruder back to the manor where they are caught by Prof. T'Serra who yells at them and sends them to the staff lounge where Prof. Phillips and Prof. Hart are waiting for them whilst taking the shape shifter off their hands. Charlotte and Yvaine are scolded by the vampire and witch and Charlotte is punished with having to live with the shape shifter and teach him the ways of the Academy after it is discovered the shape shifter, named Toby, has no recollection of anything apart from the past few hours. The next time Charlotte is present in the story she is standing in front of her bathroom mirror contemplating her punishment, the manor had changed the layout of her dormitory to accomodate the two, giving them separate bedrooms. The demoness realises Toby hasn't spoken much since he joined the Academy and goes to his room where she has a conversation with him and realises he was under mind control due to the strange coloring of his eyes from the night of the attack. They come to the conclusion that a harper demon was influencing Toby's actions and go to inform Prof. Hart who reveals that she already knows and that the harper demon is in containment, within the Academy. Charlotte is shocked at this news though her protests to having the demon housed within the manor are qwelled when Prof. Hart insists the professors have it under control. Though Charlotte is not satisfied, especially after Toby says the witch was lying and they both go to the library where they research harper demons. After a brief conversation about the demon Toby holds Charlotte's hand though she pulls her hand away and is confused at this and at her own thoughts about this. Later, Charlotte has informed Seryna and V of the events in the library and the two are unimpressed at the fact Charlotte didn't react positively to the fact Toby seems to like her. She soon has to explain to the two what she was doing in the library in the first place after Seryna questions why the two were there and thus Charlotte informs V and Seryna of the demon. When the three of them discuss the demon they are interrupted by a knock at the door and Charlotte finds Toby standing there though he quickly decides to leave after seeing the demoness' friends on the couch though the two quickly leave in a not so subtle manner. The shape shifter and demoness discuss what happened in the library and after a brief arguement Charlotte is surprised when Toby kisses her and berates him for it though doesn't deny the fact she liked it and soon they kiss again, though the moment is ruined when Seryna and V are caught listening at the door. On Halloween Charlotte has dressed up in her costume, a variation of American McGee's Alice and goes to the celebration with Seryna, V and Max though is worried when she discovers Toby has shown up. During the celebrations Charlotte remains worried due to the absence of Toby though is distracted after Max informs her and the other two that Prof. Hart is back early from the Sabbath and was attacked in her mother's home. Shortly after she goes onto the dance with Max in her arms and dances with him since Toby is a no-show though is happy when the shape shifter makes a late entrance and dances with him until midnight. Though once again their moment is ruined when Prof. Hart conjures wraiths and incapacitates Prof. Phillips and Prof. Lanteia thus causing a major panic amongst the students who run away in terror. She flees to the Dark Forest with Toby. 'Appearance' Charlotte is a goodlooking girl with curly black hair which is often described as fluffy and has eyes which change color according to her mood thus giving her a disadvantage when it comes to hiding her emotions. She wears a variety of different clothing often consisting of t-shirts, skirts, jeans and boots though her trademark outfit si a black hooded jumper with white arrows on it as well as a red pleated skirt accompanied by black boots and a long scarf. 'Personality' Charlotte is a nice and funny person though can be angered quickly and is somewhat paranoid when it comes to magical beings she doesn't know. Due to her rough childhood Charlotte is often irritated when it is brought up and often avoids the topic altogether. 'Talents' Charlotte has a small variety of talents, both magical and mundane, and they include:- *'Pyromancy:' Charlotte can conjure and control the element of fire as well as channel magical energies from it. *'Umbramancy:' Charlotte can conjure and control the element of darkness as well as channel magical energies from it. *'Vampiric Touch:' Charlotte can drain energy from others with touch though it must be skin-to-skin contact in order to work. *'Paralyzing Touch:' Charlotte can paralyze others with touch though it must be skin-to-skin contact. *'Melee Combat:' Charlotte can fight in close-quarter combat and can utilize a variety of different methods and weaponry including martial arts, blades, blunt weapons and kick boxing. *Marksmanship:' '''Charlotte can utilize a variety of ranged weapons including bows, crossbows and a variety of guns including pistols, SMGs, assault rifles etc. 'Gallery''' Charlotte.png|Charlotte's general appearance. Walk In The Woods.jpg|Charlotte, Yvaine and Max have a 'stroll' in the Dark Forest. Category:All Hallows Academy Students Category:Demons